1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a coherent interconnect for managing a snoop operation and a data processing apparatus including the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In the field of computer science, cache coherence is the consistency between local caches respectively included in clients (or processors) in a shared memory system. When each of the clients includes its own local cache and the clients share memory with each other, a problem of cache coherence may occur if one of the caches in the clients is updated.
When the cache coherence problem occurs, operations may be performed to ensure cache coherence that include writing data to a shared memory of the shared memory system. However, when the shared memory system writes the data to the shared memory using these operations, latency in a write operation may increase.